deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Otogakure
Otogakure is the personal hidden village of Orochimaru located within the Land of Sound. Orochimaru claimed that he founded this village so that skilled ninja would find their purpose in life without being beholden to the fickle and warmongering priorities of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. In reality, it was not a real ninja village, but a network of strongholds and laboratories used by Orochimaru in order to achieve his dream of mastering every jutsu. After Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke Uchiha after a failed attempt to steal his body, Otogakure collapsed. Years later Orochimaru was revived by Sasuke and gained an appreciation for the natural development of one's skill and power, causing him to make a truce with Konohagakure and reestablish Otogakure as a legitimate hidden village. Battle vs. Aizen's Rebels (by Ethank14) (In the space between worlds) "So you finally found a way here Nefarious Im surprised it took you this long." (Nefarious walks over to a glowing form in an energy sheild) "Well you did hide the portal to this place quite well you old Bastard, however now I can finally combine all the worlds and take all them over, and since I already killed Ratchet no one can stop me." (As he begins to stab the shield the man smiles) That’s what you think. (Outside 13 gotei court squads base) "Head Captain Yamaoto!" (Yamaoto looks up from his chair) Yes Retsu what’s wrong? (Retsu stands) "Sir, squad 2s captain Sui-Feng has reported odd spiritual pressure around the outskirts of the Rukon District." (The head captain strokes his beard) Hmmm we do not need to take any unnecessary chances after the bount invasion, I will send squad 11 to..."(Retsu quickly speaks before he can give the order) "Sir you don't understand, former 5th squad captain Aizen Sosuke was spotted heading for the scene." (Yamamoto stands with a start) What, inform captain Hitsugaya of this immediately and Retsu. Yes head captain? Make sure Lieutenant Hinamori does not hear about this understood? Yes sir. (the immediate outskirts of the Rukon district) "Damnit Kabuto where are we and what the F**k is with all the shacks." (Kabuto pushes up his glasses and rolls his eyes) "Well Orochimaru, it seems that all the dimensions suddenly became unstable and merged and we were on one of the portals created between the two dimensions." (They turn startled as Gin flash steps past them) "Well well, what do we have here, enemies or possible allies? Anyway that is of no consequence, I am Gin Ichimaru former squad 3 captain and I have been sent here to defeat you." (Orochimaru starts doing hand signs) "Well then you can go to hell, ninja art many hidden shadows snake technique." (As the snakes shoot at Gin he flash steps away and slices Orochimaru's arm.) (Aizen and Kaname flash step up) "Gin, wait take one of them and leave Kaname so the same I will deal with their leader myself." (Kaname and Gin flash step away and are followed by Kimimaru and Kabuto respectively) (Kaname and Kimimaru in front of the west gate) "Stop running and fight you coward!" (Kaname Turns around and says) You are a troublemaker, an enemy of justice and that means I must destroy you." (Kimimaru keeps looking at Kaname with his blank expression.) "You are a fool the only true justice comes from serving lord Orochimaru and helping him further his goals, ten finger drilling bullets." (Kimimaru brings up his fingers and shoots them at Kaname hitting his arm." "You son of a take this” (Kaname brings up his hand) “Hado 54 Haizen.” (as a purple flame shoots out at Kimimaru he jumps out of the way and rips into his shoulder) “It is time to show you my Kekkel Genkei: Shikotsumyaku.” (Kaname looks stunned) “What??” (Kimimaru pulls out his spine and the skin immediately closes up) “It allows me to harden my bones by manipulating the calcium making them stronger than steal I am also able to instantly regrow them.” (Kaname looks unimpressed) “Unless you have an ability that makes you stronger I will soon be ready to help lord Orochimaru with your leader.” (Kimimaru quickly rushes at Kaname who uses his Zanpakuto to block) “Hado 54: Haizen.” (Kimimaru is blasted with the fire and blasted into the west gate.) “Kaname then raises his zanpakuto; Benihiko.” (Kaname sweeps his zanpakuto and hundreds of blades appear.) “Die.” (The blades shoot out obscuring his view of the place where Kimimaru fell.) “Another enemy of justice has fallen therefore my mission is closer to completion.” (He turns then is stabbed by Kimimaru's spine.) “Never turn your back on your opponent, says Kimimaru who was unharmed, especially one who can harden his bones as hard as steal.” (Kaname pushes out the spine) “If you think that that thing will be enough to stop me you are a fool” (Kaname raises his zanpakuto) “Baknai: Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi.” (A black orb appears around Kaname and 9 smaller orbs appear around it.) “This is my bankai and the last thing you will ever see.” (Kaname uses his zanpakuto to slam the orbs into Kimimaru who was prepared and released his cursed seal and blocked the attacks until he had an opening than stabbed Kaname in the heart) “Hmph an unnecessary distraction.” (He jumps off to find Kabuto or Orochimaru.) (Gin VS Kabuto) (Gin is standing in the middle of a street as Kabuto runs up.) “Well well, impressive keeping that close to a captain while he’s using his shunpo.” (Kabuto pushes up his glasses.) “An interesting technique I will have to report to lord Orochimaru about this it may be informative when he is choosing his next body.” “What the hell??” (He looks behind Kabuto and his smile widens.) “This won’t do at all; it seems that Kaname was bested.” (Kabuto turns around to look and exclaims) “Kimimaru!” (Gin smirks) “Well, thank you for the last piece I needed now, Shoot to kill: Kimimaru.” (Before either Kabuto or Kimimaru can react Gin’s wakizashi extends and stabs Kimimaru through the heart) “You son of a bitch you killed lord Orochimaru’s next body.” (As he says this he brings up 2 chakra scalpels and throws them at Gin who doesn’t notice due to Kimimaru and flinches when they hit) “Guess I got a little to careless, but this is only a small setback.” (He then charges at Kabuto only to have his zanpakuto blocked by Kabuto.) “Blocking with blades made of reishi that’s interesting I bet Szayel would love to know how that works.” (Kabuto smiles) “That’s not the only blade I have” (he opens his mouth and the Kusanagi sword shoots out and impales Gin through the stomach.) “This is the end, summoning jutsu.” (The area fills with smoke and as Manda appears Gin stands up and says.) “Well that’s all I need to see Bankai: Kamishini no Yari.” (Just as Manda chomps down Gin his sword extends through his head and stabs Kabuto in the arm then dissipates.) “Time to finish this” (he reshoots the Kusanagi sword at Gin Stabbing him through the arm and throwing him into a shack then he pushes up his glasses) “That was severely disappointing, I expected to at least be disabled.” (He goes back to where Aizen and Orochimaru are fighting.) (Aizen and Orochimaru) (Aizen draws his zanpakuto and grins.) “Well it seems that our subordinates have finished their battles and it’s our turn.” (As Orochimaru is about to respond Kabuto runs up.) “Orochimaru I’ve got some information for yo…” (Gin flash steps up) “Now now we can’t have you spilling all our secrets now can we.” (He puts his hand of Kabuto’s shoulder) “How are you still alive??” (Gin’s smile becomes even creepier) “Not important so, Kill, Kamishini no Yari.” (Gin utters the words that activate the special poison that his bankai can turn into.) “You son of a” (Kabuto yells before he is destroyed by the poison) “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll leave you two to fight it out.” (He flash steps away from them and Orochimaru uses the distraction to his advantage) “Ninja art: Many Hidden Shadows Snake technique.” (Snakes shoot out at Aizen but he turns and cuts them in half with his zanpakuto) “It will take more than that to stop me, (he holds out his hand), Hado 90 black void.” (Orochimaru is unprepared for an attack like this as he is surrounded by black energy walls and zapped.) “No one will stop my plans especially one who probably couldn’t defeat that pathetic substitute soul reaper.” (As he turns around he is seemingly stabbed through the heart by the Kusanagi sword while Orochimaru stands up grinning but injured) “Never underestimate one of the three great Sanin” (he is then in turn stabbed by Aizen) “And you made a mistake by underestimating one of the captains of the soul society. My zanpakuto has the ability to project an illusion around anyone who has not touched my zanpakuto in its released state.” (The fake Aizen shatters and the real Aizen lets Orochimaru fall to his knees then decapitates him) “You can come out now Gin I know you’re watching.” (Gin flash steps up) “Well did you really think that I would miss this show I mean watching people fight is so interesting to me” (Aizen rolls his eyes) “Sure that’s why, whatever let’s get out of here before any of the squads get here.” (They both leave to go to Hueco Mundo) (Later at the headquarters of the soul society head captain Yamamoto and 10th squad captain Toshiro Hitsugaya) “And when you finally got there?” “Aizen and Gin were gone however; we found 4 bodies there and an unexplained break in reishi.” “Has the 12th division determined the identities of the bodies?” “One was former squad 9th squad captain Kaname Tosen and the reports on the others have not been conclusive other than to say that they were fought by Gin Ichimaru and Aizen.” “Excellent work Captain Hitsugaya I will send squad 2 to investigate the anomaly” “Yes, head captain Yamamoto.” Winner: Aizen’s Rebels Expert's Opinion Tough Orochimaru and this squad are powerful in the Naruto universe they pale in comparison to Aizen and the others. If you have any questions I’ll be happy to answer them. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors